The Soundless Music Box
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Fai memberikan sebuah kotak musik kecil untuk Kurogane. sebuah kotak musik yang berisi suaranya. khusus untuk Kurogane, orang yang disayanginya


"_**The Soundless Music Box"**_

_**A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Fanfic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle punyanya CLAMP! Apapun soal TRC bukan milik daku! Kyaa~ CLAMP! Ajarin cara gambar cowok cakep dong~ #kenatimpuk Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, pokoknya semua chara TRC itu milik CLAMP. Kyaaa~ Lice cinta mati sama Fai #pelukfai ceritanya? Ceritanya asli karya Lice xD gaje kan? Uhuu~ gaje memang indah~ #tabok semua cerita karya Lice gaje kan? xD ahaha~ aku cinta gaje #slap #abaikan_

_**Details:**__ CONTAINS WITH SHONEN-AI YUHUU~~~ Fai x Kurogane! Pair TRC kesayangan daku xD #Fujoshi alert# don't like don't read. Make no regret after read this. It's so random. Gaje, AU? OOC? OOC sih wajib :D saya pecinta OOC! #kibar bendera 'OOC is the best'# #eh Kurogane~ bolehkah daku OOC-kan diri dikau? :3 ufufu, Kurogane keliatannya bakal jadi pemalu xD #kenatabok muwahaha! Typo(s)? Maybe :D don't know and don't care #shot kalo udah baca, wajib review! Soul or review! #slap ah, terserah aja deh kalau mau review. Alur kecepetan. Kurogane POV. Gak nanggung kalo jadinya Normal POV ato Fai POV #kena tabok lagi# #pingsan #eh chara die… Fai harus mati! #eh__ #jangan udah deh! Baca aja _

* * *

><p>"<em>Music box ini kubuat khusus untukmu. Agar kau bisa selalu merasakan kehadiranku. Dan jangan pernah lupakan aku."<em>

Tentu aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Apa lagi senyum manismu. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, kan? Karena aku… menyayangimu selamanya. Sekalipun dirimu tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

* * *

><p>Waktu itu, suatu hari dimana putri negeriku mengirim diriku kepada seorang penyihir dimensi, aku bertemu denganmu. Lelaki berambut pirang bermata kebiruan. Dengan baju tebal musim dingin dan tongkat sihir besar ditangannya. Lelaki tinggi yang sangat menawan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir berambut pirang. Wajahnya yang manis, rambutnya yang halus, matanya yang indah, senyumannya yang lucu. Semuanya membuatku menyukainya. Sekalipun ini adalah sebuah cinta terlarang. Karena aku sadar, aku juga seorang laki-laki. Dia itu juga seorang laki-laki. Tidak mungkin kan seorang laki-laki menyukai lelaki juga?<p>

Tapi itulah aku. Orang yang seharusnya hidup sebagai manusia yang tidak pernah mencintai, akhirnya ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang. Seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki bernama Fai D. Flourite. Orang yang manis dan selalu tersenyum. Dan tidak seharusnya kucintai. Orang seperti dia… harusnya dicintai oleh seorang gadis cantik yang setia padanya. Bukan orang sepertiku. Bukan orang aneh seperti diriku yang mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak kucintai. Seseorang… yang tak mungkin mencintaiku juga.

Tapi inikah takdir? Begitu keras dan merepotkan. Hatiku telah terebut oleh dirinya. Padahal seharusnya… aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Biar sajalah. Ini yang namanya takdir. Sekalipun berat, aku harus menjalaninya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk segera pergi dari perasaan ini? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Bagaimana cara agar aku melupakannya? Atau… bagaimana caranya agar dia berpaling padaku?

"Yo, Kuroppu." Suara merdu dari mulut sang penyihir itu membuat telingaku bergoyang bahagia. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu!" teriakku sambil hendak menonjok cowok pirang dihadapanku ini. "Ahaha. Kuropipi memang manis." Wajahku bersemu merah saat lelaki pirang itu mengatakan hal itu. "Agar lebih manis lagi, berhentilah bersikap kejam seperti itu, Kurokuro." Kata lelaki pirang itu sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajahku makin bersemu merah, ditambah dengan senyum manisnya, wajahku jadi merah padam. Untung dia tidak menyadari seberapa merah wajahku. "Diam!" aku berusaha menonjoknya sekali lagi, tapi tidak kena. Bodoh. Yah, sebenarnya aku menonjoknya karena aku menyukainya. Sepertinya… aku bersikap Tsundere, eh? Tapi inilah aku. Tidak bisa jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Tidak bisa jujur terhadap Fai. Mau bagaimana lagi, kan?

Mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya nampak sangat nakal… dan sangat manis. Aku segera membuang muka. "Ada apa Kurocchi? Apa wajahku terlalu seram untukmu?" aku menggeleng. "Lalu ada apa?" ia mendekatiku. Aku segera pergi. "T-tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku berbohong. Fai tersenyum.

"Kurogane, bisa ke sini sebentar?" aku kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya Fai memanggilku dengan namaku sebenarnya. 'Kurogane'. Pertama kalinya. Biasanya dia memanggilku dengan nama-nama aneh seperti Kuropipi, Kuroppu, Kurocchi, Kurorun, Kuroro dan semacamnya. "I-iya?" aku berjalan mendekati Fai.

Sret.

"Eh? Apaan nih?" tanyaku. Fai menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil aneh. Polos, berwarna kecokelatan. Diatas tutupnya tertulis: 'Music Box'. "Hoo… music box, ya?" kataku. "Buat apa?" tanyaku pada Fai yang sedang tersenyum. "Untukmu, dong." Katanya simple. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kubuat music box ini dengan sihirku. Khusus kubuat untuk dirimu. Music box ini menyimpan suaraku. Jika kau membuka music box ini, jika aku masih hidup, kau akan mendengar suaraku." Katanya tenang. "Music box ini kubuat khusus untukmu. Agar kau bisa selalu merasakan kehadiranku. Dan jangan pernah lupakan aku." Senyum dibibirnya mengembang lagi. Wajahnya jadi makin tampak manis. Aku menggenggam erat music box itu. "Terima kasih. Akan kujaga baik-baik." Kataku dengan wajah memerah. "Aku akan menjaganya. Selalu. Terima kasih." Tanpa kusadari, senyum dibibirku mengembang. Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi. Fai juga ikut tersenyum. Saat aku sadar bahwa aku tersenyum, wajahku memerah dan segera pergi. Fai masih saja senyum sendiri melihat tingkahku.

Aku masih saja memeluk music box itu. "Ah! Ini music box ngapain aku bawa?" aku memerhatikan music box kecil itu ditanganku. "…" kutatap music box itu. "Biarlah… biar aku bisa selalu mendengar suaranya." Kucium music box kecil itu. Aku akan selalu membawa music box itu kemanapun aku pergi. Sampai aku mati.

"Ne, Kuroku." Tiba-tiba, suara manis yang sudah kukenal baik itu terdengar ditelingaku. Suara Fai, jelas. Aku berbalik dan menatap Fai dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Jangan sampai dia melihatku mencium music box pemberiannya. "Ufufufu. Kau suka pemberianku? Semoga kau suka." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memang orang yang selalu tersenyum. Aku mengangguk saja. "Yeah, mungkin aku akan menyukai music box ini, kalau kau tidak sering cengar-cengir dan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh." Aku menyeringai sedikit. Fai malah tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit. "Aah~ menurutku panggilanku untukmu tidak aneh, kok. Malah manis." Fai menyeringai lucu. "Sial. Coba kalau ada pedangku, kutebas kau sampai mati." Kataku dengan nada dibuat marah. "Ahaha, coba saja. Mana mungkin bisa!" kata Fai. Dia benar. Tidak mungkin aku menebasnya sampai mati. Aku bisa rindu padanya.

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Fai yang asik cengar-cengir aneh. Memang agak mengesalkan, ya, wajahnya yang seperti itu. Memang benar rasanya agak ingin menonjoknya. Memang tampangnya yang begitu agak membuat siapapun kesal. Pasti. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukai dia.

Aku memandangi lagi music box kecil itu. Benarkah music box itu bisa memunculkan suaranya? Kuharap itu kenyataan. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya, selalu. Selamanya. Sampai ajal menjemput diriku atau dirinya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi, kubuka sedikit music box kecil itu. Kudengar alunan musik lembut. Lalu kudengar sebuah suara. Suara seseorang yang amat kucintai. Suara… Fai. Benarkah ini suaranya? Aku tidak percaya. Kudekatkan music box itu ke telingaku dan mendengarkan dengan lebih teliti. Tapi… itu benar suara Fai! Aku sampai menutup mata mendengarkan suara lembutnya yang manis. Suaranya… menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Indah sekali…

.

Setelah itu, beberapa tahun kemudian…

"Nah, kita berpisah sekarang saja, ya?" kata Fai dengan nada santai. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku terdiam berdiri dihadapannya. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya. Tapi sepertinya Fai serius. Wajahnya tenang dan tersenyum seperti biasa, tidak seperti berbohong. "… Bo… hong. Jangan bohong, Fai." Kataku tergagap. Fai menggeleng. "Aku serius." Aku kaget. Kuguncang tubuhnya. "Jangan berbohong, Fai! Kumohon! Jangan bercanda." Kuguncang tubuhnya sekencang mungkin. "Aku… aku… aku tidak ingin… berpisah darimu, Fai." Aku menangis. Memang tidak cocok untuk lelaki sepertiku, kan? Fai kaget melihat diriku yang menangis. Ia lalu tersenyum tenang dan menghapus air mataku. "Tenang saja, Kurogane." aku terkaget lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia menyebutkan namaku dengan benar. Aku menatapnya. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. Tapi… pertemuan selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan, kan? Makanya, maklumilah." Fai memegang pipiku. "Aku… menyukaimu apa adanya, Kurogane." kata Fai serius. Aku terdiam. Wajahku bersemu merah. Malu dengan pengakuan Fai. Jadi selama ini… kami berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, ya? Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Fai. Dan perasaan kita, seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan." Kataku. Fai menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi perasaan manusia. Apalagi perasaan cinta." Lagi-lagi, cengiran iseng muncul diwajahnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, sekarang kita berpisah saja, ya." Fai tersenyum lagi dan berjalan pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Kurogane." aku mengangguk. Tapi aku masih terdiam ditempat. Fai meninggalkanku sendirian. Dengan music box kecilnya masih dalam genggamanku. Kuperhatikan music box kecil itu. "Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa mengetahui apa dia masih hidup atau tidaknya." Kataku.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berselang sejak perpisahanku dengan Fai. Dan selama beberapa bulan ini, aku selalu membuka music box itu untuk mengenang suara indahnya.

Lalu, suatu hari… kubuka lagi music box kecil itu.

Tidak bersuara!

Kucoba membukanya lebih besar lagi. Masih tidak bersuara. "Tch, rusak, ya?" keluhku. Aku mendekatkan music box kecil itu ke telingaku. Tidak terdengar suara juga.

Jangan-jangan…

"_Jika kau membuka music box ini, jika aku masih hidup, kau akan mendengar suaraku."_

Aku teringat perkataan Fai. Jadi… music box ini tidak berbunyi karena… Fai sudah tidak ada didunia ini? Bohong! Tidak mungkin! Aku menekan music box itu ke telingaku, berharap mendengar suara Fai untuk memastikan dia masih hidup. Tidak terdengar suara.

"…" hei, sepertinya masih ada suara. Aku mendengarkan dengan sangat serius. "Kurogane-ku yang manis, akan kuberitahukan kenyataan. Maaf dulu aku tidak memberitahumu. Jika kau tidak mendengar suaraku, berarti aku sudah mati, bukan rusak. Mungkin kau sudah tau, ya. Aku… sudah mati saat kau mendengarkan suara ini. Aku merekam suara ini untuk terakhir kalinya dan kukirimkan padamu melalui music box ini. Maafkan aku, Kurogane. Aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi bersamamu. Maafkan aku, Kurogane." tak kusadari, air mataku menetes pelan. "Bodoh…" kataku pelan disela tangisanku. Bodohnya Fai. Dia berjanji, dia yang berjanji, tapi dia tidak menetapi janjinya. Kutatap music box kosong itu. Dari music box kecil ini tidak akan pernah lagi terdengar lagu yang indah. Suara yang lembut. Aku meratapi music box hampa itu. Rasanya sakit mengingat dia sudah mati.

Aku mencari pohon besar yang indah. Kubuat nisan kecil bertuliskan; _Fai D. Flourite, the one I love forever._ Kuletakkan music box kecil diatas tanah dekat nisan kecil itu. Lalu aku menatap langit.

"Fai D. Flourite. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kucintai, dan akan terus kucintai apa adanya. Sekalipun sosok manisnya tidak ada didunia ini lagi. Tenang saja, Fai. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Tunggu saja.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Kyaaaa~! Jadi~ ufufufu. Kocak ya. Aneh banget ff ini. Kurogane sumpah, gak cocok banget. Gyahaha! Gue ini konyol abis sampe bikin kayak gini. Ini ff TRC pertamaku lho :D makanya gaje abis #eh makasih yang udah baca. Ah gak penting. Yang penting review~ review~ review~~ ripiuh! #plakk

See you next time #lambaitangan #eh


End file.
